A Whole New Journey
by Shelly929
Summary: 50 years into the future from Firestar's time. The clans are being attacked in their own homes! Starclan will send four cats, just like the great journey, only farther, and past unknown odds. Will they all survive? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

Prolougue

Bluestar narrowed her eyes as she looked at the group of gathered cats. It was like the prophecy she had sent Brambleclaw on all those seasons ago. In fact, the reason these cats were gathering was almost entirely the same. The clans needed a new home...

"I'm telling you Shadowclan is miserable! 4 kits either taken or killed! Not to mention the loss of prey, they barely even leave their camp to hunt for fear of the rougues!" A white tom yowled, his huge black paws scraping up the grass below them. Nearby a group of ex-leaders looked at him.

"Blackstar I understand you fear for your clan, we all fear for those we care about, but you must calm down." That was Onestar, the leader of Windclan at the same time that Blackstar lead Shadowclan. Nearby sat Leaopardstar and Mistystar, also leaders from that time, Bluestar smiled at Mistystar, her own daughter. Then looked over at a ginger tom and his mate, a light ginger tabby she-cat. Firestar and Sandstorm. Both looked worried.

"Blackstar, your clan is not the only one suffering." Sandstorm pointed out sharply. "The rest of our clans are starving, and we have been attacked just as well, Thunderclan is in danger of Badgers. BADGERS!" She snarled. Her old home had once been the home of a large clan of badgers, they had returned to attack a weakened Thunderclan for their home. Windclan was suffering as Twolegs grazed their sheep, and kept their dogs, close to their home, and Riverclan was being swarmed by twolegs in greenleaf, every cat in danger of their traps for foxes. Bluestar hissed to herself. Then another voice cut into the arguing.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" A rough, frightening looking gray she-cat yowled, glaring at Blackstar with yellow eyes. Good old Yellowfang, she sure could shut someone up. Bluestar thought as the she-cat continued.

"As you all know, we've gathered you to choose cats from the new clans for a journey, since you have the best taste in who would be good on a long journey, farther even, than the one we sent Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Crowfeather on all those seasons ago." The she-cat looked over at the group of cats sharing tounges nearby. Crowfeather, a black Windclan tom looked nervous.

"How far do you think they will have to go Yellowfang?" He asked, the question recieved agreements from Brambleclaw and Stormfur, both Stormfur and his sister, Feathertail, had come from the Tribe of Endless Hunting to help with the decision for Riverclan. Yellowfang looked at the cats around her, mostly old medicine cats. One cat in particular answered.

"We don't quite know, wherever it is, it's farther than we can see, and father than we know." A grey tabby tom meowed, Jayfeather, he had been a great medicine cat, Crowfeather and Leafpool's son, he was rather snappish, but he was strangely soft-spoken today. He must have been just as anxious as the other cats. Crowfeather looked at him.

"Then how can we send them where we can't help them?" He snapped. Jayfeather bristled.

"Because it's for the good of their whole clan, your clan, my clan, all our clans! Can't you get that through your thick head?" He snapped right back, eyes narrowing even more. Then the arguing broke out again. Bluestar looked over at Spottedleaf, the she-cat smiled sadly.

"You have to admit, he kept control longer than he usually does." The tortoiseshell she-cat said. Bluestar chuckled, and then padded over, shoving the two toms away.

"ENOUGH! Let's get to picking the cats. We're short on time." She growled. The cats stepped back. She looked at Stormfur.

"Have you and Feathertail decided?" She asked, the dark grey tom nodded solemnly. Thank gosh he wasn't as short tempered as many of the cats here. He was so mellow. He stepped up to the pool, and a small tortoiseshell and black she-cat appeared.

"Mosspaw. She's perfect for this journey." He said calmly. Mistystar looked unsure.

"But she's just an apprentice." She meowed. "I know Squirrelflight and Crowfeather were apprentices on your journey, but she's even younger." She looked at the littermates. Feathertail smiled.

"She may be young, but she is strong and brave, I trust her." Feathertail said quietly. She then looked at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "Your turn."

Brambleclaw stepped up, allowing another tortoiseshell apprentice to come into view. He smiled and looked at Squirrelflight.

"Heartpaw." She nodded.

"She's a very advanced apprentice, resourceful, a good hunter, and an amazing fighter. Her mentor has taught her well." She meowed. Bluestar nodded in approval. Then Tawnypelt stepped up. As her image appeared, meows of disaproval came from certain cats, then Littlecloud piped up.

"Nightpaw is just as good a cat to go on this journey as any. Her abilities will be useful." He meowed, looking at the black and white she-cat in the pool. Lastly, Crowfeather padded up, a young golden tom appearing before him.

"Goldenpaw. A good, strong cat, a natural leader." He meowed. Onestar and his predecessor, Tallstar, both nodded in approval. Bluestar stepped foreward.

"It is decided then. Each of these apprentices will have one cat visit them, and we shall forewarn the medicine cats. We don't want a repeat of the panic last time." She meowed. She then looked to the sky.

"Let's just hope they can survive the journey."

Author's Notes: Well, first chapter's done. This is a new rendition of the New Prophecy, the clans are in a sort of repeat. Not all characters belong to me, I give full credit to their creators, Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Slow down Eaglebreeze!" Goldenpaw called ahead, his mentor was running quickly ahead of him, at his side was Jayleaf, Goldenpaw's best friend Wolfpaw's mentor. Wolfpaw snarled.

"Come on! We're not as fast as you." He yowled ahead. Jayleaf flashed a glare back.

"Shut up. We're almost back to camp." She snapped. Wolfpaw grumbled but kept running. Eaglebreeze would have agreed but he was carrying the two rabbits they'd caught. They slowed as they arrived in camp, Eaglebreeze nodding to the golden tom nearby. Jayleaf smiled.

"Morning Sunstar." She meowed, the leader nodded with a warm smile.

"Morning Jayleaf. How is Wolfpaw's training going?"

"He's learning fast. I have no doubt he's going to be a fine warrior." She turned her icy eyes on the grey apprentice, who beamed proudly at his mentor's approval. Even if his mentor was blind. Goldenpaw nudged him.

"See, you're probably even better than me!" He commented. Eaglebreeze looked back with a brow raised and Goldenpaw smiled shyly.

"N-not that Eaglebreeze isn't an amazing mentor; I'm just a slow learner." He meowed quickly, ears back and a nervous smile on his lips. Eaglebreeze chuckled through the prey in his mouth, which he set on the fresh kill pile.

"I believe you and Wolfpaw are about even in skills. You're both very good hunters and fighters." Eaglebreeze's deep voice commented fondly. He then looked to the sky.

"It's nearly sunhigh. You should rest, we'll be going to the Gathering tonight." He meowed, Jayleaf smiled.

"Wolfpaw, same goes for you." She spoke with authority, Wolfpaw smiled.

"No questions there, huh Goldenpaw?" Goldenpaw smiled as Wolfpaw nudged him. He laughed.

"Same here. I'm going to go get some sleep; I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep." He meowed as they padded off.

"Goldenpaw! Get over here!" Goldenpaw looked over from the rabbit he'd been stalking, a black tom, a light brown tabby tom, and a black and white tom was standing there. What were these cats dong in his dream? He padded over warily.

"Who are you?" He asked. The black and white tom chuckled.

"I'm Tallstar, this is Onestar," He gestured to the tabby. "And Crowfeather." The black tom nodded curtly. Onestar stepped foreword.

"Goldenpaw, Starclan chose you to go on a journey. In two nights, go to the border between here and Thunderclan, you will meet cats from other clans there."

"Why?" Goldenpaw asked. Crowfeather smirked.

"Have you heard of the Great Journey, Goldenpaw?"

"Yeah, it's a great story."

"You've been chosen for a new journey. This one is farther, but it will save your clan and the others from the perils they face here. The same ones your clanmates suffer from now." Goldenpaw thought about the twolegs, their dogs, the sheep, and the two cats killed as they came into Windclan's territory. He looked up.

"I'll go." He meowed determinedly. Crowfeather smiled and nodded.

"Goldenpaw! Get up!" Goldenpaw awoke to see Wolfpaw glaring at him. The small grey tom's amber eyes full of annoyance. Goldenpaw looked outside.

"Wolfpaw, it's the middle of the night, what are you doing awake?"

"Hello! The Gathering?"

"Oh foxdung! I forgot!" He meowed as he shot up, grooming himself quickly before following Wolfpaw outside. Eaglebreeze smiled and beckoned the two over to where he and Jayleaf were sitting, waiting for Featherflight, the medicine cat, to come out. Eaglebreeze chuckled and licked down a fluffy patch on Goldenpaw's head.

"Forget about the Gathering?" Wolfpaw snorted from over by Jayleaf.

"Yeah, he sure did, it took him ages to wake up." Goldenpaw growled playfully and tackled his friend, pinning him down.

"I was having a very pleasant dream for your information. I didn't want to wake up." He meowed, glaring at the grey tom playfully. Eaglebreeze chuckled.

"All right toms, let's get going, Sunstar is waiting for you two to start behaving before we leave." He growled half-heartedly, a fond look in his bright amber eyes. Goldenpaw stepped back with a smile at Wolfpaw, then turned his attention to his mentor as the brown and cream tom started after their leader.


End file.
